Matthew Patrick
Matthew Patrick, also known as MatPat, is an American YouTube educator, video game researcher, and is the creator of the YouTube channel The Game Theorists, ''in which he presents possible ideas about popular video games through research and educational facts. His internet franchise is represented to be a part of the video game-entertaining company ''ScrewAttack. As of May 2014, his channel has over 2 million subscribers and over 100 million video views. He currently promotes other YouTube channels using his own popularity such as Gaijin Goombah or DigressingNSQ as well as collaborates with them to make more advandced videos. Early Life Matthew Patrick was born an only child in Medina, Ohio. As a child, he grew fond of video games and found them extremely entertaining. He mainly played Nintendo games, such as Mario. During his later years, Patrick had to choose an activity for himself which would either be sports or show choir. He stated in his Draw My Life video that his glasses prevented him from going into sports so he chose performing as his activity. He sang at five show choirs and was even a dance captain. He performed at approximately six stage acts yearly. However, his schoolmates bullied him because of his acts and threw endless insults at him, most famously gay. He also stated that as a child, he loved learning. Matthew took cooking classes and summer college campuses simply for amusement. He loved school and did perfectly in it. He scored a 1600 on his SAT, graduated from high school, and went on to study acting at Duke University. The college instantly accepted him due to his high intellect. In college, MatPat often hosted video game parties for his classmates and friends. He later met with a collegemate named Stephanie who would later be his wife. Together they created a Legend of Zelda parody known as The Epic of Stew in a video game-programming course. Career After Patrick graduated from college in 2009, he auditioned for many theatrical rolls in New York such as The Blood Brothers and Brom Staker's Dracula for about 2 years. He created his YouTube account on August 22, 2009 by the username MatthewPatrick13 and uploaded every act he created or performed in. During his stay, he married Stephanie, the woman who worked with him on the Legend of Zelda parody, The Epic of Stew. However, he eventually quit his job as a stage director due to the fact he was constantly starving, which resulted from all the constant work and low profit. This led him into a major depression since he realized theater performing was not the life he wanted it to be. It ended up being unbearably tough work and stress. For the next two years, Patrick sent out requests for different jobs such as a television producer, programer, or a movie director, only to receive nothing back and remain jobless. Suffering from depression, Matthew saw a gaming show called Extra Credits to become a little happier. After watching and studying the material, he decided to create his own web series that used education to discuss popular video games. After planning, he decided to call the web series Game Theory and changed his username to The Game Theorists. He uploaded the Game Theory promo on April 11, 2011, and uploaded the first episode of the series, Game Theory: Is Chrono Trigger Time Travel Accurate?, four days later. The video states a theory on how the time travel in Chrono Trigger works. The vid currently has over 600,000 views. After he made more videos of certain ideas about games, an Ohioan hired him to educate the country and other inspired people. MatPat met hundreds of theorists in a Theorists convention and helped to educate them and promote their channels. His next videos , like the first one in the franchise, explained secret possible theories about the video game worlds. This kept the channel growing. After his videos reached more people, they became inspired to theorize themselves. On July 2, 2012, one of the theorists that MatPat met at the convention by the YouTube username, Gaijin Goomba, sent a video named Game Exchange: New Partner Show Coming This Thursday to Matthew Patrick. The video announced that Patrick will be having another theory series on his channel called Game Exchange. Instead of telling only secrets about video games like Game Theory, Game Exchange tells how video games relate to different cultures around the world. The second video of the new series, by the name Game Exchange:Japanese Culture in Kirby, Mario, and Zelda, ''was uploaded on July 5, 2012: three days after the first one. On August 30, 2012, another YouTuber by the username DigressingNSQ, whose real name is Ronnie, uploaded a video on MatPat's channel called ''Hit Points and Health Bars, Digressing and Sidequesting. The video received enough views to become another series on the channel, and thus, MatPat made a deal with DigressingNSQ to give him access to the channel and together they made a new series known as Digressing and Sidequesting. This series explained the game design and features of video games and how they work. The series, however, was evantually cancelled due to not enough views. On Dec 28, 2013, a new series by the name Crossover was created to repalce D. This series stared an animated scientist telling researched facts on how all video games are connected. The first video of this series is called ''NEW SERIES! Connecting Mario to Gears of War-Crossover. The series currently has four videos. '' Channel Format MatPat's videos study video games and then create ideas about them. Unlike most channels that work for ScrewAttack, his channel involves studying video games rather than playing and commenting on them. He tells video game facts as well as education to create theories on video games. Intro Practically all his videos start with an intro song involving a 1985 version of Mario walking down a room with a background filled with names of game systems such as Wii or Xbox''. Mario then jumps and lands on the Game Theory logo. After the intro song, MatPat almost always says the following:'' Hello, Internet. Welcome to Game Theory. The show that...-MatPat The Game Theory series has had two different intros in its lifetime. The original intro involved beepy music starting at the beginning of the video while MatPat says off-screen what the video is going to be about. After he finishes talking, a picture of MatPat appears. Then, a 1985 version of Mario pops out of MatPat's head along with a few pictures of random things. Mario then walks down a hallway with a dark background that has names of game systems on it. Mario then jumps and lands on the logo. On August 23, 2012, MatPat uploaded a video by the name Game Theory: Polybius, MK Ultra, and the CIA's Brainwashing Arcade Games. This is the first Game Theory video to have the new intro. Even though it is indeed pretty similar to the original intro, it's more advanced. Unlike the original intro, the Game Theory music doesn't start until after MatPat makes his statement about what the video is going to be about. Instead of popping out of MatPat head, a 1985 version of Mario appears in a flash of light on top of a game menu which has the Game Theory title. Mario then starts to walk down an empty hallway with a red background. The Game Theory symbol then appears and it's four corners turn green one at a time. Mario then appears again in the same hallway only this time, it's filled with names of game systems and the names are more spread out so it takes longer for Mario to walk beside them. Mario then jumps and lands on the new and more advanced logo. Video Style MatPat's videos mainly use education to create theories about certain video games. He mainly uses minor bobblehead animation figures to show reasons for a theory. He puts in pictures and other video clips on it to show examples and reasons for his argument. Besides being a series using fact and research, MatPat also puts a lot of humor into his videos. Almost every time he finishes the intro, he makes a humorous comment about his show. In some videos, he creates theories on the gaming community rather than the video game worlds. He mainly researches real-life facts to explain a Category:People